


Sister Jude Poetry

by NxnsxgnorsDxmon



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: AHS, Death, Eternity, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Love, Mortality, Multi, Poesy, Poetry, Romance, Tragic Romance, ahs asylum, american horror story - Freeform, american horror story asylum - Freeform, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/pseuds/NxnsxgnorsDxmon
Summary: In this book, there's will be ONLY poetry with the shining star of American Horror Story Asylum- Sister Jude!Likewise, I take requests for writing poetry with Jude. :))





	1. Melancholic Blood and Ashes

 

Whether I loved you,

You loved me too,

Whenever I devoted myself to you,

You utterly focused on your divine dreams,

Whenever I trusted you

You betrayed me,

Whenever I told you the truth

And opted to persuade you,

You were blinded and went to speak

To the foe though he convinced you

I was actually the bloody menace;

 

 

Then you played as a team player in the wrong team,

Against the wrong frenemy,

Stripping me off my position,

Everything I had and I used to be

Are just like collapsed sand castles,

I’m not Judy Martin anymore,

I became a madwoman,

Encompassed by insane inmates with

Variety of misfortunes that fated them

To be committed and locked up in

A madhouse for the rest of their days,

Renamed under the name of an unknown woman

Betty Drake;

 

You promised me to rescue me

Even once we shared along a golden,

Pious, Rome miracle,

You as the Pope by his side

With the Mother Superior,

You addressed me a right hand,

A _rara avis_ or to be exact _rare bird_ ,

You liked my cooking,

We had similar opportunity,

Saving lost, wretched, lunatic

Souls to find the path and light to God;

 

If I need to be candid and prime,

You visited my dreams every night,

You were part of my impure thoughts,

Your smooth, secure hands on my waist,

Holding me in grasp,

My legs dangled around your waist,

Our faces scarcely withdrawing

A single inch to have a fair proximity,

My soft, elegant hands snaked

Around your neck,

My fingers travelling passionately

Through your dark hair,

Sitting on your lap by wearing

Nothing else but a ravishing red negligee,

A chaplet,

My long flossy wavy golden hair coating down my shoulders,

A mane of gold glowing a halo of brightness

Of the lights,

My soft lips pressed on yours,

Wine-stained breath pinching my face and tender nostrils,

Velvety, sultry moans escaping our lips

And the top of our lungs,

Yearning not only for the sinful,

Mouth-watering red wine,

But also to savor your mouth,

Sensing your essence,

Dwelling underneath my skin,

Leaving a track of sweet memory,

Nonetheless unachievable marvel,

Since we gorely married ourselves to God,

The lust’s a sin,

However, who said the love is?

 

 

Where’s all this gone, dear Prince Charming?

Where have you gone when I needed you to bones and ashes?

Have you gone to Rome?

Did you achieve your “desired,

Prosperous” dream?

Do you care about me at least?

Can you hear my subdued roar?

To save me from the melancholic blood and ashes,

Of course, not!

You left me your beloved rare bird to root;

 

Melancholic blood and ashes settled down in my veins,

Melancholic, thickly onyx blood,

Igniting beneath my skin,

Envenoming me with losing hope in everything

I have been promised and believed;

 

Melancholic ashes remnants after burning

To basics the built towers of ethereal hopes to save me

From the dark of my past,

From the woman I used to be,

Judy Martin,

The alcoholic, selfish, impulsive, lustful,

Tempting woman I never demand to resurrect her and the demons,

Who corrupted her ever again;

 

 

From my fears, once desired suicide, my desolation,

Melancholic blood,

Oozing from my blood and flesh body,

My gory, bittersweet tears;

 

The candle of light to life stopped flaring,

Guiding me to life,

I was rescued by one of my former inmates who I used to torment,

He gave me reason to live,

I got what I have always wanted,

Family, lovely children and felicity,

I died a half a year later,

After experiencing the genuine meaning of happiness and being loved,

I embraced the death with open arms,

At last but not least,

I found peace with myself but not ultimately.

I realize I am missing something…

 

Something that’s absenting as a fragment of my constantly,

Downhearted, somber soul,

I have truly missed you;

 

 

Melancholic blood,

Boiling reluctantly in my veins,

Melancholic ashes encircling like gates where

We will meet very soon,

Unite altogether,

Seeking a redemption from one another;

 

Join me in the purgatory,

Sooner or later we will see

Again, howsoever,

For final, lethal time,

I can’t wait for our encounter,

Choosing our eternal nest in our afterlife,

Spending the eternity along

Whether as innocent, saint angels,

Servants of God and the love with its unlimited

Border lines in heaven,

Or rather as the peccant, brash devils in

Our new, searing hell;

 

Where would you like to go, dear Timothy?

Choose your destiny…

With me,

Be wise,

You have time to think about it as you are still alive,

Don’t be grated with complex thoughts now,

Unless you arrive in the purgatory;

 

Melancholic blood,

That’s the blood every wretched,

Miserable, oppressed soul has in its veins,

Melancholic ashes,

Our remnants after our death

With our ivory bones;

 

Our flesh vanished in the hollow,

Memories disregard fantasies,

We are up to a salvation;

 

Indeed, Melancholic blood and ashes,

Honing blurriness everywhere

A mist fog swimming in front of our eyes;

 

Join me in the purgatory,

I invite you with an old friend,

Come with me!


	2. Fallen Angel

__

 

 

_I’m not certainly a mere angel,_

_Hardly being a hallowed saint,_

_I’m just an ordinary woman_

_With a heart of fallen angel;_

_How blind could be the people,_

_Who perceive me as a pure angel?_

_How they would imagine themselves,_

_In my position,_

_Even experiencing the pain, desolation,_

_Heartaches, grief and sins,_

_I have witnessed?_

_Sparkles of hopes glistened,_

_Granting me hopes and reasons,_

_To live after my fiancé not only,_

_Plagued me with a heartbreak, infidelity,_

_Loneliness and Fear of_

_Loving and trusting,_

_Moreover with a scorching disease,_

_Ceasing my fertility,_

_The most craved thing I have ever,_

_Desired for,_

_Having a family;_

_I wanted to die,_

_But I couldn’t,_

_A fallen angel hovering up,_

_In the heavenly sky,_

_It’s me,_

_Supervising every sinner,_

_Every non-sinner,_

_Realizing I’m not the sole sinner,_

_“We’re all sinners, every one of us!”,_

_God gave another chance,_

_Fresh hope,_

_To a fallen angel,_

_To further my own path,_

_In finding and discovering,_

_The light in life,_

_A candle light,_

_Illuminating each step I have took;_

_Fallen angel,_

_Known as the common sinner,_

_Used to be a lewd nightclub singer,_

_Boozing and boozing insane alcohol quantity,_

_Sleeping around,_

_Numbing myself in attempt,_

_To forget about the past,_

_To render every memory oblivious,_

_Drowning in its abysmal, godforsaken, dark ocean;_

_Fallen angel,_

_Trapped by my past,_

_Tugged by the demon’s sinister grip,_

_Incapable to set myself free from,_

_The fiendish embrace;_

_Fallen angel,_

_Unable to being released by the demons,_

_From the somber past,_

_Airbrushed in black,_

_A Fallen Angel,_

_I,_

_Gleaming in gray,_

_Since I am a sinner, a fallen angel,_

_Imperfect being,_

_Figuring out my vices,_

_Preventing me from being ideal,_

_Little did I know how,_

_I hardly realize it’s better,_

_To be imperfect;_

_Fallen angel,_

_Beneath God’s blessing,_

_Encircled by other angels,_

_Whether fallen like me,_

_Or rather ordinary,_

_Vices are the reason,_

_Why I’m not exactly,_

_A sweet, pure, innocent angel;_


End file.
